Love Stinks
by Katlana Child
Summary: A couple is murdered in the streets of San Francisco. They both worked for the SFPD. The question is...who killed them and who exactly are they? -OneShot- Rated T for a gruesome death.


**So, yet another sleepless night fell upon me and I came up with this. I simply don't have a plot, so it will not be continued. THIS IS A ONE-SHOT! Now that I've settled that...Read and Review? Or even ask a question. :D I love answering questions. (Please keep in mind that this story is pretty short, too.) This is just one of those stories where I wanted to attempt something. :D Sorry for any confusion. :D **

**And one last thing to add. If you were getting emails about me posting a new story, adding a chapter, and then when you went to check and it was gone...I'm editing it a little more because I noticed a crucial detail I left out.**

**Your Friend,  
>Katlana Child <strong>

* * *

><p>He gripped her hand tightly as they scurried down the alley-way.<p>

"We'll be okay," he kept assuring her. The two were once officers for San Francisco, but after they had helped send Carlito Flores and his wife, Esme, to jail for the rest of their lives, they knew their cronies would be after them in no time.

"I still don't understand why we're leaving," she replied. "What about the baby..."

"We still have a month," he whispered. "We'll be alright in Centerscore. I have family there that will help us through everything."

"I really don't like this."

"You'll be fine, Nat. _We'll _be fine."

His wife gave him a sad smile, but it quickly faded when a man's chuckle rang through the alley.

"You two are just adorable," he growled. "It's a shame Master Carlito wants me to kill you."

The man flipped around and gasped. "You! I thought you were..."

"In jail?" The Ghost replied with a smirk, running one finger along a ceramic blade. "Silly detective. Don't you know it's impossible to keep a Ghost in jail?"

"Nat, run! I'll hold him off," the man shouted, but his wife didn't dare move.

"No! I am not leaving you to get killed."

"I was hoping I could kill both of you," the Ghost hissed. He raised his ceramic blade and the detective reached for his holster; finding it completely empty.

"No!" he shouted and the blade connected with his neck. His wife turned away, not wanting to see what happened to her husband. It wasn't until the blade passed through her neck that she welcomed death warmly.

C.o.D-C.o.D-C.o.D

_**Next Morning...**_

Mal Fallon and his partner, Natara Williams walked through the street and into a narrow, dark alley-way.

"Seems like all of our calls are in alleys next to my apartment," Mal muttered and Natara shook her head.

"Now's not the time to be making jokes, Mal," she replied stiffly. She had been acting pretty odd ever since Oscar broke up with her. Even though they shared a few reassuring moments together, she would pull back.

The officers stepped passed the crime scene tape and both of their hearts stopped immediately.

"Oh no," Natara whispered.

"Is that...Detective Blackwell and his wife?" Mal asked and Kai, their goofy forensic tech, stood up straight. His usual happy tone was faded and weary.

"I'm afraid so."

"Their...their heads..." Natara gasped.

"Rolled down the alley-way," Kai confirmed. "We have some other techs looking at them; you know, the interns."

Mal wanted to make some crack about the new interns that had wanted to work for the SFPD, but he held back. He couldn't tear his eyes away from his fellow detectives...headless.

"This is crazy," Natara muttered and she knelt next to the body of the woman. "She looked like she was eight months pregnant. Who would do a thing like this?"

"Obviously someone with a grudge," Kai continued.

There was something else Mal noticed. The broad shoulders of Detective Rick Blackwell, the fit body of Natalie Blackwell...it all reminded him of himself and Natara. Could this be a sign?

"Hey Mal, you okay," Natara asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Mal looked up at her, trying not to look worried or anxious. "I just realized how much love stinks," he replied, and Natara frowned.


End file.
